And We Meet Again…
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: 10 years later, after Izumi finally pays off her debt completely to Yoshitaka. Everything is serene and she left living with him and is now in Tokyo. Rated for language, full summary in story.
1. The Bookstore

**_And We Meet Again…_ **

**By Mrs. Yoshiko Hatake **

**10 years later, after Izumi finally pays off her debt completely to Yoshitaka. Everything is serene and she left living with him and is now in Tokyo. But one day Izumi meets Yoshitaka, will she fall in love with him and rekindle their never-was but lost love?**

**Rated for language.**

* * *

"Ah……I never knew that freedom could feel so good!" Izumi stretched, she woke up in her bedroom. 

"No ties what so ever!" She cheered and jumped out of bed, then down the hall to the bathroom. She was 24 now, she had left everything behind 10 years ago. Mitsuki was off as a producer of a hit tv show. She would watch it every night.

Even over the past 10 years, she cheered happily that she didn't have to wear that ridiculous maid's outfit.

After doing her normal morning routine, she got out from her shower and drying her still short black hair.

She walked over to the tv and turned it on.

"And on today's news……" She didn't pay attention, she was busy fixing her breakfast. Anna was sad that her almost wife had run off when she turned 16 and had paid off the debt completely. So Izumi hadn't heard from her in a while.

She poured some orange juice for herself and set her breakfast of eggs and bacon down at the table in front of the tv. She sat down and took a sip from her orange juice, but what she heard next made her spit it out.

"Billionaire Nakabayashi Yoshitaka-"

Her orange juice was sprayed out all over the tv.

"Has just bought out Asakura toys. The company that has been the biggest company up to date, is now under the ownership of-"

She shut off the tv, and began cleaning the screen of the juice that had hit it. She sighed and sat back down.

"I thought he died, all those years, I never heard about him or from him, thank god, and then all of a sudden he shows up on the news?! Stupid rich bastard." She muttered darkly as she ate her breakfast quickly. It was a Saturday, she owned a bookstore and needed to get there soon. She went to clean her plate and when doing so, she heard the door bell ring. She groaned and walked to open it, when she stepped out her foot hit a large box. She raised an eyebrow and leaned down to pick it up.

There was no return label or anything. Only a name on the card.

_Izumi._

She shrugged and took it into the house, she set it down on the counter and opened it. She gasped and stepped away from the box as if it was a weapon of mass destruction. She stuck her head over it again, and pulled out the skimpy maid outfit she had to wear so many times before. Her face went blue.

_No, it couldn't have been. I'm living in Tokyo! How could he know where I'm living?! I live in this stupid small little apartment and I get this package? Maybe it's from Mitsuki. Yeah, that's it._

Her mind raced and she sat down in a nearby chair, her hands around the dress.  
_  
_

_I wonder if it still fits……Maybe I should try it on? No one is around, besides it probably doesn't fit me._

She laughed and walked into her room and changed into it. The results was a shock to her.

"What?! It's way shorter than before. How did I fit into this all those years ago?!"

She shrugged it off and changed out of the dress and into some casual clothes to wear at the store. She grabbed her bag and ran out of her house making sure to lock the door behind her.

When she got to the bookstore she opened it up and turned on some of the lights and changed the sign at the door before walking into the store.

She wanted a peaceful life, nothing big, nothing to reveal where she could be and etcetera. She wanted to stay as far away from him……But today the package arrived and aroused some emotions that shouldn't have been there.

She sat at the counter, people came in and browsed, bought a book or two from her, and then left, or had a small chat with her about holding a book onto for them or about anything else. She sat there flipping through a magazine about fashion in Tokyo.

The bell rung as someone stepped in.

"Welcome." Was all she said, not even looking up.

Whoever the person was, he or she was very quite. They seemed to be taking their time finally they came to the counter, their face hidden by a stack of erotic novels and manga.

Izumi looked up and twitched involuntarily, regretting again to have ordered all those books. But persistent people finally got her to order them all.

"I-Is that g-going to b-be all?" She let out. The man nodded and set the books down. She raised an eyebrow and began putting in the prices.

"This is a lot of books……" She muttered.

"Yes, well I enjoy reading."

She laughed, "This kind-" she stopped mid-sentence, that voice seemed so familiar. It made her almost cringe in fear to look at the person's face. Hurriedly, she began putting the books away into bags after getting them scanned. When she had gotten to the last book she looked up to see who it was, she gasped and fell out of her chair.

"Y-Y-Y-YOSHITAKA?!" She said loudly that nearly shook the whole building.

"Izumi, you have a loud voice." Was all he said, his sun glasses were pushed up in his hair.

"Shut up! Why are you here?!" She demanded.

He pouted, "That's a rude way to treat a customer, since I am giving you a lot of business." he added.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU CAME HERE ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT ME THAT PACKAGE! WEREN'T YOU?! JUST SAY YOU DID!"

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side, with an innocent look plastered across his face.

"Don't play dumb!!" She jumped to her feet.

"I swear, I just happened to be going by this city and came across this bookstore. I thought I would get some books. That and it is some research……" He smirked. Almost as if on cue the door opened and the bell rang again.

A tall busty woman with long blonde hair stepped in. She was wearing a skimpy black dress that only reached about three inches above her knees. She was stunning, while Izumi was less than that wearing some jeans and a shirt.

She looked at the girl then to Yoshitaka.

"Meet Hiedi…My future wife." He said.

In a few seconds, as the words came and washed over her, Izumi's face changed. First from questioning the woman, then to shock, then to terror.

"What?! Who on Earth would marry a perverted man like you?!" She snapped.

"Apparently Hiedi. Do you want to know how we met? It's a beautiful story, I'll tell it to you now…"

"Oh, would you look at the time?! It's my lunch hour!"

A few seconds later she was pushing the two out.

"17,000 YEN!" She demanded. Yoshitaka took out his wallet and reached his hand out to give her the money.

She took it and threw the bags out making sure they hit him especially.

"Oh my! Are you alright?!" Hiedi asked, getting to her knees to comfort him.

"Yes, the witch hasn't done much damage."

Izumi rolled her eyes and slammed the door closed.

"This better not be one his stupid plans!" She muttered darkly she changed the sign at the front saying she was out to lunch and would be back in one hour.

* * *

"Yoshitaka-sama, was that good?" The blonde asked in the limo they were driving in. 

"Yes, everything is starting to fall together." He said, the window was rolled down and had his elbow resting on it while he looked out of it.

* * *

**Alright, I'm planning on making this a somewhat short little fanfic. I hope you all liked it! I enjoyed the series, even though, I hated all the bad stuff…nudity, 'panty shots', and Pochi attacking poor Izumi, funny but pitty her……**


	2. Lunch

**_And We Meet Again…_ **

**By Yoshiko Hatake **

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

Sorry for the super slow update, but I have school, oh don't you know? I've been trying to keep my 4.0 grade point average at it's highest, that and my 100 in Math, it sucks being the one in the stupid classes. No, I swear, I am in the stupid class…lazy bums (mentally curses all failing kids into an eternity of flipping burgers). lol. Any ways, thanks to all the people who reviewed who were asking about this chapter, thank you very much for your support! And I must apologize for the long wait…I lag a lot…

Disclaimer: I do not own He Is My Master. I do own any other characters that occur in this fanfic, that do not occur in the manga or anime, Hiedi and any other character that comes up.

Oh, note I'm not so sure on the exact amount that should have been for Yoshitaka's books, but my way of figuring out the amount is: 17,000¥ into $170.00 or something…I guess…

**-----**

Izumi was at a small nearby restaurant, she had ordered a sandwich and was eating it slowly. Her seat was outside, in the nice day, an umbrella blocking the sun's rays from her, as she ate her meal and read a book. The peace, that was the thing she enjoyed the most, never having to worry, just sitting and loving the peace………

Oh…

Oh……

Oh how she was getting tired of it. For what seemed like hundreds of thousands of minutes and hours and days, she did the same thing day after day, the same, always the same. It tired her and even after all those seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, or whatever, she had been able to read a lot books, mostly the ones normal people who held up jobs in the business world were not able to read.

Even so, she liked it, reading the books, and not having to worry about them, specifically Anna and Yoshitaka.

Well up until about 15 minutes ago, when such person had literally torn into her life…

She sighed, and went back to eating her sandwich. She was pretty much finished except for bits of the crust, and was now sipping her drink, still reading.

Yes, oh how she led a boring life, well up until today.

The next thing she knew, something hit her in the back of the head, and her forehead flew forward and slammed into the table. She bounced back up to her feet, and spun around looking around, like a crazy mad man, well woman…

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't really see where I was going." He said, noticing that he had hit her, he was a man. An incredibly tall and handsome man, tall with dark black hair that was slightly falling over his eyes. His eyes, that was what Izumi was fixated on, they were a deep blue, just like the sky or the ocean, they were like big pools of water that she wanted to fall into.

"Are you alright?" He asked, inching closer to her, his look making her melt into a puddle, that soft hearted look he was giving her, he looked so considerate. She gulped and quickly eyed him, he was normal build, and nearly towered over her, well he was a few inches taller than herself.

She gulped again and flushed realizing how close they were, "Um…yeah, I am." she muttered.

"Oh, that's good, I'm sorry, I was getting up and I forgot that someone was sitting behind me, so I didn't realize it until my elbow hit your head."

"It was your elbow?" She asked, suprised, he answered with a nod of his head, "Oh, well that's okay, it didn't hurt."

He smiled, it was the kind of smile that suited him, it fit him perfectly, he could walk into a room and illuminate it completely.

She nearly fainted, well her knees started to buckle.

"Woah!" He caught her, and brought her back to her feet, to the point that they were so close that she could hear his heart beat.

"Sorry, maybe I gave you a concussion??" He half joked, while there was hints of all seriousness.

"No, I don't think so."

"Hey, since we are already this close, want to go for a walk?" He asked.

She blinked suprised by this notation, she stared up at him, completely shocked. She was about to reply with a yes, when she started to think back. Was this guy just some pervert, who saw her boobs and wanted to nail her down like a hammer to a wall? Or was he some weird sicko who remembered her from when she was 14, and her little sister had signed her up for the Net Idol website? Was he some weird fan from those days??

Well there aren't many moments in her life where she could fall into a guy's arms, well, sorta. She might as well find out what's going on.

"S-Sure." She let out.

He smiled again, and helped her stand on her own two feet. They stood about a foot apart from one another, as he led her to a park.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Sawatari, Izumi." She said. "Yours?"

"Aizawa, Hotaka, but I like being called Ota."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Oh…"

Then came the awkward silence. Luckily it only lasted about 10 seconds.

"So, Izumi-san, what do you do?" He asked.

"I own a book store."

"That must be quite strenuous."

"Not really, it's pretty easy, I just need to keep the store running, with good prices, and making sure all books are up to date with the bigger book stores. That and that there is a large supply of books."

"Seems hard to me." He laughed, and so did she.

"What about you?" This time there was no awkwardness.

"I work part time at this dinner, and also at this bar at night."

"Oh? Which ones?"

"Well the one we were just at was where I work normally and at night I work at the bar, Beat House. Weird name right?"

"Yeah…why though?"

"Well, today is my day off from the dinner, and tonight I work at the bar, you should come by sometime."

"Oh I couldn't."

"Well you could meet the manager of it and he might be able to explain it better."

"I believe you can do it as well."

He chuckled, "Well it's just that it's a bar, and there's a separate room that's like a nightclub. So I guess that's kinda it."

"Then again, going to the manager might be better." She joked.

He laughed again and she giggled, for the first time…in almost ever. For the rest of the walk they talked, laughed, and on her part she giggled. Then…she realized the time.

"Oh no!! My store!!" She let out, they were sitting on a bench when she noticed the time on her watch, an hour had passed since her lunch hour was over. She was on her feet and running in a heartbeat.

"I'll see you around Ota-san!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Izumi! I'll stop by the store later! Alright?"

She waved over her shoulder to show that she got the message. She reached the store, and opened the door, trying to catch her breath, as she slowly dragged herself in and over to the store front. The moment she unlocked the doors, the mini group of old people had walked in, some dropped down some money for the newspapers, and took their seats against the wall to read them.

"Izumi-chan." One said, "You were late today."

"I'm sorry, I was busy."

"Oh?" A old woman had walked in with her husband, "Did you meet anyone special?"

Izumi flushed and looked away, "Somewhat."

The old men chuckled, as they watched their wives hobble over to the young girl to chat.

"Tell me about him!" One of the older ones asked.

"Oh dear, I hope it is a him…"

"What if it's not? Tell me about her then!"

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN!!" Izumi yelled. "He is a he, a male, we met on accident during my lunch break, he accidentally bumped into me, we got to talking and we took a walk, and then I remembered to come back here."

"Oh, you should have stayed with him! Maybe you could have gone out on a date! Maybe even get married!!" One said, and that raised small little squeaky cheers from the women.

Izumi groaned, there they went off again.

Soon the sun was setting, the old people had left, taking their newspapers, and went off to go home. The store was getting emptier, the few mothers who walked in with their children for some magazines on homes and cooking tips had left to go back home and cook meals for the family.

She sighed, for some reason there was a weight of dread on her shoulders, that kept her down on that counter, as if there was no hope. She let out another sigh, and got up, she had to believe. With that she went on to clean up the small messes and put the books back in their specific shelves, and leaving the small section she hated completely alone. She had grabbed her bag and was locking up, when she spun around and collided with someone. Who ever it was he smelled really nice.

She looked up, "Ota!" She said suprised.

"Hey, thought I'd drop by and say a little hello, you know before I have to go to work." He said.

"Oh…um…hello." She said sheepishly.

He chuckled, "I was heading over to my job, I was wondering would you be so kind as to head over there a little later in your night? I'd like you to be my little midnight pick-me-up."

She blushed, "Wha-?"

He laughed, "Well I came to visit you, don't I get the same thing? I'd rather talk with you then drunken old men and desperate women. Besides, if you want you can eat there instead of going home and eating. Our cookies really good, besides, I'd really like it if you were there."

The only thing running through Izumi's head at that point was: _Is…He…Hitting…On…Me?!_

**-----**

**Okay, that's it for now! That is the end of chapter 2, I'll try to update sooner, till then, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a message or what ever whether or not you liked it!**** Thank you once again!**

**-Yoshiko  
**


	3. Dinner Date?

_**And We Meet Again…**_

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

Meep…sorry, you probably should know that I'm super lazy. I lag a lot, and push things back, plus I really do need to keep my grades up. Heh…Oh, and I'm really sorry about the long wait. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Btw, I'm writing a novel. Wish me luck, on getting a publisher.**  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own He Is My Master. I do in fact own the characters that do not show up in the anime, or the manga. Obviously the ones I have introduced. **_

**Chapter 3: Dinner Date?**

**---------**

Izumi was tapping her finger on the table, gently. She sighed, she had indeed dressed up nicely for going to meet Ota at his workplace. She watched him wade around from table to table, taking their orders.  
_  
Poor guy. I guess he didn't know that today would be busy. Oh well._

The raven haired girl, sighed and continued tapping, then a plate was set down in front of her.

"Here ya go, little lady." An elderly man, who was working at the bat, where she had been sitting had given her a plate of Fettuccine alfredo with shrimp.

It did look good, but she had to say it…

"I didn't order this." She looked up from the seat she had taken, a bar stool, up at the kind face of the older man. He had a large mustache, and a slightly wrinkly face.

"Oh, but you came to see little Ota-kun, right?" He said. "Sorry, today's been pretty busy, people just kept coming and coming, and we're short handed on people, so I had to put him on the floor. I bet you he wants to hang out with you though."

This made Izumi blush, she nodded, "Thank you."

"Sorry about the order change, I thought something nice would cheer you up. I'll even give you the employee discount on it."

"Oh?" Izumi said, glad to pay less on the slightly expensive pasta, "Thank you." she dug into the plate of pasta and took her first bite. It tasted surprisingly good.

**---------**

The restaurant had finally cleared up, or most of them, a few stragglers were around, those who were drunk, or getting drunk, and the few desperate women who were hanging around Ota. 

_Wow, they really are desperate, since their hitting on a guy, atleast half their age._ Izumi thought, then chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, Izumi." Ota had moved over to her and, sat down beside our young heroine. 

"Nah, it's alright. I got to eat dinner at least." Izumi added, her dish was probably in the sink by now, or being washed.

"Oh, that's good. You ate. I would have taken you out to dinner, or something, instead…so…How about I make it up to you some day?" He asked, grinning looking over at her.

"No, you don't have to!" Izumi said, waving her hands in front of her to make sure he knew that everything was okay and that he didn't need to go through any trouble.

This only made him be set back a bit, and sighed, _Geez, she really can't take a hint. There goes my last chance._ this ran through his thoughts, and then a light bulb went off somewhere in there.

"How about we go get some coffee? I'm off in like five minut–" 

"Ota-kun, just go, we can take it from here." The elderly man, that Izumi learned was Sakurai-san, also known as Ota's boss.

"Have fun with your date!" A girl said, walking by with some dirty dishes from a table.

"Akane!" Ota snapped, making every other sober person in there laugh. "One second…" Ota muttered, slightly red.

"Okay……" Izumi said, and watched him, walk out to the back. Then come back out, changed, and ready to head out.

"I'm going now." He said, as he walked to the doors.

"Thank you very much." Izumi said, she had already paid her bill.

The two walked over to the near by cafe most young people would go to. Music was put on low, and the smell of coffee beans floated around people.

Izumi looked around at the signs on the walls, and at the people who were sitting around. Ota came back with two cups of coffee. He set down one in front of her, and they both went back into their conversation.  
**  
**

**---------**

A few minutes later, they had left the coffee shop, and they were heading back to her place. He was going to drop her off, and he had an early morning the next day, so he was going to go back to his place to get some sleep after making sure she was safe and sound at her own home. 

As they walked down the street, a car pulled up beside them.

Izumi's attention was turned to the car.

Then the car stopped, and the two stopped as well. The window rolled down, and the first thing spoken came from her worst nightmare.

"Good evening my little ex-maid."

"YOSHITAKA!" Izumi yelled, and was about to lunge at him, how dare he ruin their moment? How dare he leak out any private past information?(!)

"Calm down." Yoshitaka said. "Oh? Who's this?"

"Ex-maid?" Ota continued to repeat those words, completely and utterly confused on what was unraveling here.

"This is Aizawa Hotaka." Izumi said.

"Ex-maid?"

"Nice to meet you."

"Ex-maid?"

"He's a friend."

"Ex-maid?"

"I'm Nakabayashi, Yoshitaka."

"Ex-maid?"

"Ota! Snap out of it!" Finally Izumi shook him out of his trance.

Ota stared down at her, "What does he mean, by ex-maid?"

"Simple. When we were 14, she ran away from her parent's home, and came to me looking for a job. She became my maid, and stayed that way, ever since she broke a 5,000,000 vase, and other things that her and her sister's alligator have done."

"Really?" Ota asked staring from Yoshitaka to Izumi.

"Yoshitaka-sama! Let's go home!" The voice of Hiedi reached Izumi's ears, and she cringed. In her mind she was cursing her to the next life, her and Yoshitaka.

"Well, it seems, my future wife needs me. See you again sometime, ex-maid-chan, and Ota-san!" The car window rolled back up, and their car drove off, leaving the two staring after it.

She was glaring at it, even as it was now long gone. She felt his hand touch her shoulder, gently, and calmly, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, that must have brought back some painful memories." He said.

Izumi looked up at him, as the memories of everything he'd ever done to her, came flooding back.

She simply nodded.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked. I myself am orphaned."

Izumi stared up at him, shocked, "You are?"

He nodded, and grinned meekly, "Yup."

"Oh, looks like it's going to rain. We better hurry along."  
**  
**

**---------**

Sure enough, it did start raining, well more like pouring, there was thunder, and lightening, the two had gotten slightly soaked from waiting out at the front door, as she tried to desperatly get the door un locked. 

So now, Ota waited with her in her living room, sitting the closest to the heater.

Izumi had changed, out of her wet clothes already.

Ota had gotten his shirt wet, so she set that out to dry.

It only left, him shirtless, sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, by the heater. He had a body like a Greek god, or well, one that was better, not as muscely, but it was well defined.

Izumi had to concentrate not to look at him, she had turned on the television a few minutes ago, but it flickered off.

Leaving them in an awkward position, of silence, with only the thunder as their background noise.

"Hey Izumi…" She looked up and met his eyes.

**---------**

Cliff hanger. Buahaha. Really sorry for the very late update. (Oh dear, two monthes!) Really sorry. Hope you liked this chapter. 

-Yoshiko.


	4. Rain Clouds and Reunion

_**And We Meet Again…**_

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 4: Rain Clouds and Reunion**

Meep! Sorry for the long wait… 

_**Disclaimer: I do not own He Is My Master. I own Ota-kun!!**_

**-----**

Izumi was sitting in front of the television. Her eyes were glazed over. She didn't really notice what was on tv. It was the news, talking about the disasters that the thunder and lighting had caused. 

"…Age 43, Old Man Ogawa was struck by lightening–"

"Uhh…" A strange, random noise came out of Izumi's mouth. She was still staring at the screen, or well at the wall now since her head had lolled back a bit.

Just what had happened the night before? Well it wasn't at all what she expected.

**-----**

"It's so small…" 

"Leave it alone it has feelings too…"

"Hmm…you sure? It's not alive…"

"Yes it is! It was once…Hey! Quit poking it!"

"What, nothing will happen to it."

"It can get bruised!"

"It's not fruit."

Izumi and Ota's conversation went on, one of the strangest either of them were in. Well if they were only listening to what they were saying that is.

"Ah! It's moving!"

"No! It's going to fall off!!"

Thump…

Izumi was crouching on the ground over the small sausage that had fallen off the cutting board and onto the ground.

"How sad." She said, and used a paper towel to pick it up, "It wouldn't be worth cooking or eating."

Ota sighed, he was wearing a frilly pink apron, which covered his bare chest, somewhat, it was Izumi's.

"So what? It's still a sausage, it might be the puny one in the package, but still, I want to eat it."

"Fine, but I am so not cooking that." She said.

He chuckled, "It's okay, now you cook over on this side, I'll cook over here, that way you can't hurt the poor sausage." he said.

"The poor little sausage you mean." She said, the thunder still went on as it drowned out their laughter.

"Man, that is one storm." He commented.

She nodded, then turned her attention to her cutting board. She was cutting up some vegetables. They were all various colors.

She heard water and turned around to see Ota cleaning the sausage, then turn around back to the cutting board. He was chopping the meat. At the moment he as cutting up the sausages the only meat she had in her fridge.

Soon, she was done and found some tortilla. He had turned on the stove and was now cooking the sausages, or well heating them up, since they were already cooked.

Izumi was leaning against the counter as she watched him, a small smile came to her face.

"Hey, Izumi maybe you should heat up the tortilla too." He said.

"Oh! You're right." She moved over to the stove and stood beside him as she put a pan next to his. She moved aside to put some butter on both sides, then put it down on the pan, causing a sizzling noise to come.

He watched her and nudged her in the arm gently with his elbow. She giggled slightly.

_Ah, I giggled._ She thought in shock.

She flipped the tortilla over as the quietness consumed them. They continued their cooking, with only the thunder being the background noise. 

**-----**

Once they were done cooking, they were both sitting at the living room table. In front of them were plates of their own version of burritos. Which was basically sausages and various vegetables wrapped up in a tortilla. 

They talked about mostly random things as they ate. He had been hungry since he didn't get to eat anything since lunch. Poor thing. So once they were both done, Izumi stood up and washed the dishes.

The thunder continued and an occasional flash of lightning in the sky. Then another flash and the lights in the whole house turned off.

Izumi squeaked and tried to turn off the water, all the while set the dish down safely. She did so and felt around as she made her way to the living room. Another flash of lightning and she tripped and fell. She landed face first onto the ground beside him.

"Izumi are you okay?" He asked, helping her sit up.

"I'm fine."

"Do you have any candles or flash lights?" He asked. It was dark once again.

"No." She said quietly.

He sighed. "I guess we just wait it out."

A large boom of what seemed to be thunder shocked Izumi so badly that she gasped and nearly attacked Ota and sent him to the ground. With Izumi sadly underneath him.

He was hovering over her, his hands on either side of her head, with his legs straddling her hips.

She turned beet red and so did he. He got off and they both put at least a good distance between them.

"So, you're afraid of the thunder?" He asked.

Izumi nodded her face still somewhat red.

"Don't worry it won't harm you."

She nodded, not exactly believing him, she was only worried that if she would look like a complete fool in front of him or not.

**-----**

Finally the brutal storm had finally finished it was three in the morning. Ota's clothes were dry. He said he was going to leave. And yet Izumi didn't want him to leave just yet. The storm was over, what was the use of him staying, right? 

"Bye." Izumi said lamely, she wasn't that tired. He seemed to be that is. He waved to her as he walked off of her property. She sighed closing the door and sitting down on the couch, then turning on the television.

**-----**

So, now here she is, in possibly the worst daze ever. She stared blankly at the screen, for what seemed like forever. In the distance she could hear the door bell, but didn't answer. On the fifth ring, she got to her feet and turned off the television. Then dragged her feet to the door. She opened the door and spoke. 

"Yes?"

"Izumi!" The somewhat matured yet young voice of her sister's brought her to life.

"Mitsuki!" Izumi said and moved to hug her. But was unfortunately glomped by Pochi.

"Pochi is here too. He's missed you." Mitsuki said with a smile.

"POCHI!! GET OFF OF ME!!" Izumi screamed desperately trying to pry the alligator off of her.

"Shinji." Mitsuki said. A man stepped up and held out a remote control then pressed a button sending a few volts through his system shocking Pochi, and causing him to go straight to Mitsuki's side.

"Shinji? Who are you?" Izumi asked, staring up at him.

"You really can't remember me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

Izumi shook her head.

"I was part of the body guard squad that Mitsuki-sama had! I was called Kume Shin?"

Izumi stared at him for awhile, then a light bulb went off and she nodded, "Now I remember." she said. He helped her stand up and she looked to them.

"What's that around Pochi's neck?" Izumi asked. She had noticed the black collar around the alligator's neck.

"Well we couldn't have him harass our clients." Shinji said. "That and it's mating season."

Izumi nodded, "I see…so what brings you to here?"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by!" Mitsuki said. She finally hugged her sister.

"I've missed you onee-chan!" She said.

Izumi smiled hugging back. Some parts of her past were good. She was glad her sister was coming back.

Something tells us that this won't be the end of it.

**-----**

Tada! Again, sorry for the major long wait. But heh…I hope this somewhat made up for it… 

-Yoshiko Hatake


End file.
